VOX Box: Rise of the Outlaws
Characters * Alfred Pennyworth * Red Hood * Arsenal * Starfire * Oracle Location * Batcave, Gotham City, NJ * January 31st 2017, 0500 EST VOX Archive * Alfred Pennyworth: Master Jason, please! I must insist that you do not do this! * Red Hood: Stay out of this, Alfred... Get your hands off me. * Alfred Pennyworth: I will not... Not so long as you continue this madness! * Red Hood: Alfred, stop it! Nothing you say is going to stop me from going down there. I have a right to know what this Level Seven is... * Alfred Pennyworth: footsteps, fading footsteps * Arsenal: Okay, Jason... This is your show. How are we getting down there? * Red Hood: Try the computer terminal there. * Starfire: It is asking for a password. How are we to know that? * Arsenal: Hmm... Let's see here. I know a trick to narrow it down... whirring, sparks, robotic whirring Seven characters. Alphanumeric. * Red Hood: He was building this thing before I died... He finished it shortly thereafter... * Arsenal: Okay... and that means what exactly? * Red Hood: Try '4-U-Jason'? * Arsenal: clacking, beep, elevator door whirring Huh... Well, I'll be damned. * Red Hood: scoff Tell me something I don't know. * Arsenal: Smartass. * Starfire: door dings Well? What is it we are waiting for? Shall we not be going the down? * Red Hood: breath Let's do this... Let's find out what it is this Heretic wants and what it is Bruce isn't telling us. * Alfred Pennyworth: racks, shotgun blast, ricochet sparks, rush of air, rapid footsteps: 2 instances, skidding on rock and gravel I warned you! * Arsenal: expletive! Jason, your butler is nuttin' futs! * Red Hood: chuckle Tell me about it... * Starfire: What is it that we shall do now? * Red Hood: What are you waiting for? Roy? Shoot him! * Arsenal: What?! * Red Hood: sigh With a taser arrow... or sleep-gas arrow or... whatever. I don't mean to kill him. * Arsenal: Uh, dude... I don't kn- * Red Hood: We promised we were in this together, no matter what it takes, right? Something's going on here. Helena gets kidnapped, Dick goes missing, Donna gets attacked. We all got attacked. Someone is after the Outsiders and it's because of whatever the hell Bruce has down there! We're not just going to let this happen! Right? * Arsenal: sigh Right... nocked, arrow show, gas hissing, cough, cough, thud shotgun clattering on ground I feel dirty. * Starfire: Perhaps we have gone too much far? * Red Hood: Not far enough. brushing leather jacket We've got three yards to go to the elevator. Come on... We're this close to getting some expletive answers. * Oracle: Jason, what the hell are you doing? * Red Hood: button press, elevator whirring Roy, Kori... Let me see your headsets. sound muffled, plastic cracking, sparks * LOST Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Bwah-ha-ha v. Ha-ha-ha. * Story continues in VOX Box: The Secrets of Level 7. * Donna and Roy were attacked by Heretic in VOX Box: A New Challenger, but Huntress was kidnapped by the Phantasm in VOX Box: Masks and Dick by Huntress in VOX Box: Dick Grayson Agent of ARGUS?. * Server Seven was first mentioned in Oracle Files: Heretic. Links and References * VOX Box: Rise of the Outlaws Category:VOX Box Category:Alfred Pennyworth/Appearances Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:Roy Harper/Appearances Category:Koriand'r/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Outsiders/Appearances Category:Outlaws/Appearances Category:Batcave/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances